Abnegatio
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: Porque Cas siempre había entregado todo por él, ¿cómo podría negarse a ayudarlo ahora que tanto lo necesitaba? (si no has visto la season 9 es probable que haya algún pequeño spoiler) .:Fanfiction para el el reto temático de Mayo del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers":.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, Supernatural es de la CW y sus escritores y editores y blah.**

**aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers". _

**Qué más queda por decir y advertir? esto es DESTIEL (Dean/Castiel) por lo que si no te gusta, no lo leas. Está ambientado en la temporada 9, por lo que doy por hecho que vas al día, si no lo estás y no quieres spoilers no lo leas!**

**Esto ha estado siempre en mi cabeza, la entrega de Castiel por Dean, y que este último siempre presione al ángel por más... no está bien.**

* * *

_**ABNEGATIO latín para "Abnegación": **_Renuncia de los propios intereses a favor de los de otros

* * *

- _tum, tum, tum -_ la marca palpitante en su brazo le dolía otra vez. Al fin había conciliado el sueño y ¿cuánto duró? revisando el reloj, pues solo dos horas y la maldita marca ya lo despertaba de nuevo. Como estaba en la mesa de la biblioteca solo tuvo que prender la lampara para seguir en lo que estaba, buscando por internet alguna pista de demonios o ángeles que les llevaran a Metatron. Es cierto que habían quedado con Cas quien supuestamente tenía una pista, pero habían perdido la conexión y no sabían dónde estaba, por lo que estaban estancados por ahora... Y Sammy si podía dormir, así que estaría en eso un buen par de horas, y como su relación era laboral solo sería él, su conciencia y la investigación por bastante rato... o eso es lo que creía hasta que sonó el teléfono:

- ¿Aló? ¿quién es?

- Dean, De- _interrupción de la transmición_

_- _¿Cas? ¡Cas! qué pasa?

- De..n me persig... Wich..ta .. en... rápid- _se corta la llamada_

- Maldición, Cas- le grita al teléfono como si tuviera la culpa

Las 4 de la mañana, debía partir de inmediato, Cas parecía en problemas y no tenía tiempo de despertar a Sam, por lo que salió en seguida del búnker, entró en el impala y salió a toda velocidad a Wichita. Al menos, estaba cerca.

El asfalto estaba resbaladizo por la humedad de la noche de otoño, y observa a algunos agricultores madrugadores cultivando trigo a lo largo del camino. Estaba preocupado por Cas y la impotencia de no poder ir más rápido lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Hasta que el teléfono sonó y puso el altavoz, obligandolo a controlarse.

- Dean, ¿Dónde estás?

- Solo dando un paseo, Sam, nada importante. Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo.

- Ok, supongo que si fuera la pista de Metatron me lo dirías, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto Sammy, ya vuelvo.- y ahí estaba él, mintiéndole otra vez a su hermano. La marca de Caín le dolió como castigo.

No se fijó más en el tiempo y al fin llegó a Wichita. Estando ahí recorrió las calles a menor velocidad, por si veía algo. Cuando pasó por una plaza, vio la figura familiar de Cas que ahora llevaba un abrigo beige en honor a su antigua gabardina... solo que no era SU gabardina... tal vez tenía algo que ver con que la gracia que usaba tampoco era suya, solo tal vez.

- Hey, Cas, se te escuchaba alterado por el teléfono... ¿qué pasó con tu auto?

- Dean - se paró de la banca en que estaba sentado y lo abrazó

- woa, tranquilo amigo, ¿qué pasa?

- La pista en Metatron era una trampa para matar a todos los ángeles que se me habían unido si no se cambiaban a su bando, y obviamente para matarme a mi... No pude defenderlos, Dean, esta gracia me tiene muy limitado, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa

- No Cas, no tenías como saber lo que pasaría... y qué pasó con los cuerpos?

- Metatron los hizo desaparecer, envió a Gadreel a matarme pero pude escapar... en mi auto huyeron mis primeros al mando... Isael y Ramzel... son los únicos que logré salvar.

- Metatron y Gadreel se fueron sin más? dejándote vivo? no lo entiendo... digo, estoy feliz de que estés vivo Cas, pero es sospechoso. Tal vez esto aún es una trampa.

- No, ellos se fueron. Cayeron en la trampa del auto, fueron tras una pista falsa. - Cas sacó su cabeza del hombro de Dean en donde se apoyaba.

- Bien, bien, vamos a casa entonces, parece que aún debes recuperarte.

Al poco rato de subirse al auto, Cas se durmió. Dean se vio distraído un par de veces por la cara durmiente del ángel, tan pacífico... y el viaje de vuelta se hizo más corto con música Rock suave de fondo... pero aún así, llegaron al otro día al búnker. Cas no despertaba, al parecer su sueño no era solo sueño. Dean a pesar de su cansancio por no dormir, tomó a Castiel el brazos para llevarlo al búnker.

- Hey Dean, con que ibas a volver en seguida, eh?.- Sam saludó sin dirigirle la mirada

- uhg, si, me encontré con esto en el el camino.- la voz de Dean salió forzada por el esfuerzo

- Dean! dijiste que si era sobre Metatron me lo dirías! .- Sam ya estaba enojado

- Bien, que no era de Metatron, este solo es Cas.

- Pero si está así quiere decir que lucharon contra él.

- No Sam, yo solo encontré a Cas cansado y lo traje a casa, esa es la verdad.

- Si estás con esa parada de que puedes hacer todo solo, cuídalo tú. Yo me voy a un caso de espectro en Colorado. - tenía sus cosas listas, así que tomó las llaves del impala y se fue.

- excelente, ahora ni siquiera tengo a mi nena para salir...- Dean llevó a Cas a su habitación resignado

Lo dejó solo en camisa y pantalones, para luego pasar la mano por su frente. Tenía fiebre, Cas estaba cada vez más humano si es que no le habían quitado la gracia y en efecto lo era de nuevo... pero no le había dicho nada al respecto, así que debía ser la incompatibilidad con esa gracia prestada lo que le tenía en ese estado. Fue a buscar paños húmedos para bajarle la fiebre, no estaba seguro sobre darle medicamento, ¿qué sabía él lo que podría hacerle el medicamento para la fiebre a un ángel? Así que se quedó ahí cambiando los paños húmedos de vez en cuando y velando por su sueño, como más de alguna vez lo había hecho Cas, cuando era un ángel completo y no necesitaba dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando Cas podía siempre estaba ahí para él. Siempre que necesitaba hablar o gritarle a alguien, ahí estaba él... Completamente entregado a lo que el Winchester necesitara, había bajado al infierno por él, reconstruyéndolo parte por parte con su propia gracia, sosteniéndolo cada vez que iba a caer, apoyándolo cada vez que se lanzaba contra el mundo, trayendo a su hermano de vuelta de la jaula para que no estuviera solo, metiéndose en problemas estúpidamente para evitarle malos ratos a él (fracasando torpemente más de alguna vez con esto último), un ángel encomiable, cuando no se suponía que fuera así, cuando se suponía que fuera un cabrón sin sentimientos como sus hermanos, de los que no se cuestionaban las órdenes que venían de más arriba... y oh, una punzada de culpa apareció entonces, porque él había sido quien le había reclamado al ángel su falta de cuestionamiento, y entonces él ángel le había confesado, sentado en una banca de parque mientras observaban a los niños que seguían vivos a costa de un sello roto, que él no era cuadrado, y que existían muchas dudas en su mente. ¿Habrá sido entonces cuando Dean quebró a Castiel y lo hizo caer? o habrá sido incluso antes? o cada vez que sus hermanos aparecían reclamándole que era un problema para el ángel, porque le gustaba? porque le gustaba... ¿le gustaba? En realidad, varios ángeles le habían reclamado eso, más de una vez. Y la verdad era que Dean prefería a Cas antes que a cualquier otro ángel egoísta de los que había conocido, tanto así como para considerarlo parte de la familia. "Todo lo que le quedaba" sobre todo ahora considerando como estaban las cosas con Sam. Puso su mano sobre la frente de Cas para ver como iba la fiebre, y cuando quiso retirarla, Cas se lo impidió.

- ¿Cuánto he estado fuera, Dean?

- Unas 7 horas, estaba revisando que tal estaba tu fiebre

- No es fiebre Dean, esto es otra cosa... esto es por algo que hizo Gadreel, ese polvo que alcanzó a tirarme, era una esencia para hechizo, no alcancé a escuchar las palabras en enoquian pero creo que me hago una idea de que puede ser... después de todo no hay mucho que noquee y le de fiebre a un ángel así como así... deberías alejarte de mi...

- Lo haría si soltaras mi mano, Cas... además los paños húmedos han servido un poco para bajar esa fiebre

- No puedo soltarte Dean, es parte del hechizo, debes soltarte tu... y busca en los libros de hechizos de los hombres de letras "malsun dongraph gonun" con mirra y lirios. Entenderás. Déjame encerrado.

- pa-r-e- par, espera, yo me se eso, ¿pareja?.

- Dean aprendiste enoquian?

- no mucho, estaba aprendiendo un poco con Kevin, pero ya sabes lo que pasó...

Dean intentó sacar su mano y en repuesta Cas tiró de él más cerca.

- Cas, no me lo haces muy fácil si me tiras en vez de soltarme...

- mierda, Dean, no lo hago a voluntad, es el hechizo...

Dean tiró más fuerte y Cas también, por lo que Dean cayó sobre Cas en la cama, sus caras muy cerca, un poco más y rozarían sus narices.

- Creo que tendrás que explicarme tú, lo que significa el hechizo... te diría "espacio personal" pero creo que soy yo el que debe alejarse por estar arriba...

- Si Dean, pareja. Pareja + mirra + lirio = ángel debilitado si no recibe todo de un alma con la que esté emparejada su gracia... "Dat animam, corpus, gratia. Abnegatio"

- "Da tu alma, cuerpo, gracia. Renuncia" Tú pusiste tu gracia en mi para repararme, es por eso que el hechizo no te permite dejarme ir, ¿cierto?

- Si Dean, por eso es que debes soltarte y salir de aquí, tal vez en un par de horas se me pase el efecto.

- No, espera. Dime que tengo que hacer. Si yo puedo ayudarte entonces quiero hacerlo. Tu siempre estás ahí para mi cuando te necesito.

- No Dean, no... tendrías que renunciar a tu ser y entregármelo a mi

- ¿Y acaso no te has entregado tu por mi innumerables veces?

- Tú no entiendes Dean, tendrías que hacer

- ¿Qué?

- Esto.- Lo empujó más cerca y lo besó. Un pequeño beso casto, muy corto.

- Y quién dijo que no estoy dispuesto? .- Lo besó de vuelta, pero más atrevido, más Dean.

Y entonces Castiel tomó el cabello de Dean y lo tiró más cerca, y se fundieron el uno con el otro en un beso desesperado, entregando todo de si, recorriendo la boca del otro sin pudor y sin restricciones, porque Castiel no se estaba conteniendo más, se estaba dejando llevar por su anhelo potenciado por el hechizo y Dean simplemente no pensaba más. Mientras se acariciaban las camisas empezaron a sobrar y las quitaron sin separarse, Cas posó su mano en el pecho de Dean y este apoyó su frente en la de Cas para recuperar el aliento, pero Cas al parecer no le quería dar tregua. Lo terminó de desvestir y a si mismo y entonces se detuvieron para contemplarse. No había casi verde ni azul en sus ojos, porque estaban consumidos por los iris negros de ver lo que tanto deseaban. No era una cuestión carnal, era el simple hecho de ser quienes eran, de sus esencias, más profundo del ser de cada uno; esa conexión tan profunda que tenían y que intensificarían justo ahora. Por que si bien se pertenecían el uno al otro desde hace tanto tiempo, no lo habían demostrado de esta forma nunca antes, y sus cuerpos creaban electricidad al tocarse, energía. Un beso siguió entonces, ambos con los ojos abiertos mirando lo que la corta distancia les permitía, los cuerpos frotándose el uno con el otro y Dean ya sentía que podría llegar al orgasmo solo estando con Cas así, besándose y tocándose por tiempo indefinido. Entonces Cas hizo un movimiento atrevido y sentó a Dean en su regazo, mientras acariciaba su trasero para prepararlo. Dean puso su cabeza de lado en el hombro de Cas, y se dejó acariciar por el ángel. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ya no eran dedos los que estaban dentro de él, el dolor lo abrazó por un momento pero ya no importó más. No podría estar más conectado a su ángel de lo que estaba ahora, sintiendo como iba despacio y con cuidado de no herirlo. Pasó entonces sus brazos por cada lado del cuello de Cas y lo aprisionó de nuevo en uno de esos besos que ya descubrió que le gustaban tanto, mientras se hacía a si mismo para abajo de una forma más fuerte. Entonces Cas lo botó suavemente sobre su espalda y le levantó las piernas, para empezar a moverse más rápido; de esa forma llegaba mejor a la próstata de Dean, y cada embestida traía una ronda de placer extra. Cuando ya se estaban corriendo Cas atrajo hacia arriba a Dean de nuevo y lo dejó deshacerse en sus brazos, mientras posaba su mano en dónde tantos años atrás había marcado a Dean cuando lo liberó del infierno, y se miraron el uno al otro como si pudieran pasar la eternidad así, pero fueron interrumpidos por un extraño resplandor... Y ahí donde estaba la mano de Castiel en el hombro de Dean quemaba pero sin hacer daño, y el resplandor invadió a Cas... Dean no se cubrió, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente como Cas encendió sus ojos en modo ángel y la sombra de sus alas fue visible por un momento, para luego volver a la normalidad.

- Cas, Cas?! estás bien!?

Cas lo abrazó sin medir su fuerza.

- auch! C-Cas...

- lo siento Dean, lo siento. Desde hace bastante tiempo que no tenía mi poder, se me olvidó que debo controlarlo

- entonces, ¿es tu gracia? volvió a ti?

- si Dean, y mis alas, mis alas volvieron junto con mi gracia... justo cuando toqué el lugar en donde dejé la marca cuando te saqué del infierno...

- está marcada de nuevo, por lo que puedo ver, quemante como en el primer momento..

- ¿Te duele? la sanaré de inmediato.

Dean apartó la mano de Cas.

- no me duele. Déjala donde está. Es la marca más importante que tengo y no quiero dejar de llevarla.- Lo miró intensamente a los ojos

- ¿Más que la de Caín? oh Dean, Dean...

- La marca de Caín no se aferró a mi alma como tu gracia, no encaja perfectamente conmigo y solo me trae dolor. Tu marca representa mi salvación y ahora también la tuya, ya que haz recuperado lo que te pertenece.

- Dean, ¿sabes porqué Metatron tomó mi gracia?

- Porque los otros ingredientes del hechizo tenían que ver con amor, ¿cierto?. El fruto de un amor prohibido, el arco de cupido, la gracia

- de un ángel enamorado

Y entonces se fundieron otra vez el uno en el otro porque después de todo, ya eran uno, porque a pesar de todo estaban juntos, y juntos lograrían pasar a través de cualquier adversidad y sabían que Metatron tenía sus días contados, porque sus planes de debilitar a Cas habían salido completamente al revés...

Ahora todo lo que importaba era ellos mismos, y el cansancio de Dean no pasó desapercibido a Castiel. Lo recostó en la cama y dejó que se durmiera, ahora que él era un ángel completo de nuevo podría volver a velar por sus sueños, esa tarde de otoño con su luz dorada era perfecta para apreciar Dean mientras dormía. Y se aseguraría de que fueran buenos sueños.

* * *

Mi forma de escritura apunta a lo que para mi es el verdadero amor (del latín: a= Sin; mor= muerte; "Sin-muerte") creo que el sentimiento de verdad debe ser una idea para que no muera, porque todas las cosas físicas se destruyen, pero las ideas pueden pasar generaciones flotando en el espacio y no desaparecen; pero probablemente Dean y Castiel conserven sus cuerpos por tiempo indefinido, ya que han vencido a la muerte innumerables veces. Es por eso que creo que su amor es real y muy fuerte, porque le dan completo sentido a la palabra.


End file.
